wowwikifandomcom_el-20200216-history
Leather
Leather can mean a couple of things in World of Warcraft: # A type of skin ingredient item usually gathered with the Skinning profession from a skinnable corpse resource. These items can usually be used directly by the Leatherworking profession without prior processing or treatment. # A type of armor used by the less fragile, but more agile Class characters. Generally better than Cloth armor for defense. See Weapons & Armor. Leather Skin In this sense, leather is collected by skinning beasts. These items can usually be used directly by the Leatherworking profession without prior processing or treatment. The type of leather is usually directly related to the level of animal being skinned. Leatherworkers can also combine lighter leathers into heavier ones, even combining ruined leather scraps into usable leathers. Leather is closely related to Hides, although Hides are rarer and must often be prepared for use. Basic Leather There are 11 basic leathers: * Ruined Leather Scraps (lvl 1-17 mobs) * Light Leather (lvl 1-27 mobs) (with recipe, made from 3 Ruined Leather Scraps) * Medium Leather (lvl 15-38 mobs) (with recipe, made from 4 Light Leathers) * Heavy Leather (lvl 26-46 mobs) (with recipe, made from 5 Medium Leathers) * Thick Leather (lvl 35-58 mobs) (with recipe, made from 6 Heavy Leathers) * Rugged Leather (lvl 45-60 mobs) (with recipe, made from 6 Thick Leathers) * Knothide Leather Scraps (lvl 58+ mobs, in Outland) * Knothide Leather (lvl 58+ mobs, in Outland) (with recipe, made from 5 Knothide Leather Scraps) * Heavy Knothide Leather (with recipe, made from 5 Knothide Leathers) * Borean Leather (lvl 63+ mobs, in Northrend) (made from 5 Borean Leather Scraps) * Heavy Borean Leather (with recipe, made from 6 Borean Leathers) The Ruined Leather Scraps which you get when skinning low level mobs are vendor sell items unless you also have Leatherworking, in which case 3 of them can be made into light leather. The frequency of getting these drops off rapidly around 10th level mobs and you will not see anymore of them at all once you are skinning 17th level and above mobs. Note: As of Patch 3.0.3 you do not need the Leatherworking skill to convert 5x Borean Leather Scraps to 1x Borean Leather. Leather Conversion Leatherworkers can assemble low-level leathers into higher-level leather. Crafted Leather * Enchanted Leather - Created by Enchanters from Rugged Leather Special Leather * Thin Kodo Leather - From Kodos * Chimera Leather - From Chimaeras * Devilsaur Leather - From Devilsaurs * Frostsaber Leather - From Frostsabers * Warbear Leather - From high-level Bears * Zhevra Leather - Drops off of Zhevras * Primal Bat Leather - obtained from bats in Zul'Gurub. * Primal Tiger Leather - obtained from tigers in Zul'Gurub. * Core Leather - obtained from Ancient Core Hounds in the Molten Core. Requires 310 Skinning. Burning Crusade * Knothide Leather Scraps * Knothide Leather * Crystal Infused Leather * Thick Clefthoof Leather Wrath of the Lich King * Borean Leather * Heavy Borean Leather Leather Armor See Leather Armor. Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Skinning Κατηγορία:Leatherworking Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft ingredient items Κατηγορία:World of Warcraft leatherworking ingredient items